Las Cartas de sucrette
by RenegadeWolfSwan
Summary: Hola, esta no es mi historia, es la historia de mi madre y mi padre. Te invito a que la conozcas, yo te ire contando todo acerca de las cartas de mi madre. Revivire la historia para que no quede enterrada en el pasado. Soy la hija de Sucrette, y yo soy Sonia Farres
_**Holaaaa! Pero que pesada esta tipa subiendo un Fic otra vez?**_

 _ **Pues asi es... pero esta vez no vengo sola! :D**_

 _ **Tengo el agrado de presentar a StSerena...**_

 _ **Anda di algo a la gente :)**_

 _ **StSerena: mmm bueno Hola! quiero decir que la idea salio de un libro llamado "las cartas de Sam a Jenifer" y de la pelicula Jamas besada...**_

 ** _La Sucrette de nuestra Historia es un poco mas mayor que la del juego, la historia tiene dos puntos de vista... Sucrette y Sonia, su hija de 17 años que tuvo con el profesor Farres..._**

 _ **Los personajes son de ChiNoMiko y Beemove**_

 _ **Tanto StSerena como RenegadeWolfSwan tenemos derecho a disponer de la trama y autoria del Fic a nuestro antojo..**_

 _ **Una vez aclarados los derechos... Let´s go!**_

Puedes creerlo? puedes sentirlo?

Aun sigues ahi parada?

Esperando respuestas de una pregunta

que no fue pronunciada...

Que no se atreve a salir de los labios...

Por miedo a la verdad...

Miedo...eso es lo que te petrifica en este momento.

Esto nunca volverá

Esto nunca volverá a ser un hogar...

Nunca volveré

Nunca volveré a sentirme en casa...

Y todas las fotos familiares

Y todos los vestigios de amor

y todos los vestidos bonitos

y dulces de colores...

quedan sepultados bajo tierra...

Estaran bajo escombros desterrados

Para no volver

Para no volver

Para no volver a flaquear

Para ser la poderosa heroína mis memorias

Esta es la historia jamas contada...

Soy la hija de Sucrette, mi nombre es Sonia Farres...

Todo Comenzo aquella mañana...

Luego del funeral de mis padres...

Oh Mis queridos padres...como los extraño, Me dieron los mejores años de mi vida

Pues como lose si apenas tengo 17 años?

\- Pues cada vez que te acuestes agradeciendo por todo lo que tienes en la vida, sabras qeu ese fue

un maravilloso dia...

* * *

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no hay silencio en la casa: voces de personas se escuchan en la sala y entro rápidamente, sólo para descubrir a un grupo de personas sentadas en los sillones, conversando en voz baja y tomando café.  
\- ¡Querida! ¡Que bueno que ya regresaste! -dice la tía Rosalya, una de las amigas de mi madre, abrazándome con fuerza. - ¿Quieres que te sirva café?  
\- Estabamos preocupados por ti, querida -el tío Alexy, otro de los amigos de mis padres, siempre tan cariñoso, me toma de la mano y me guía hasta un sofá. - Ven, siéntate.  
Niego con la cabeza, sin entender porque están presentes todos ellos.  
\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto con la voz ligeramente ronca, de tanto haber llorado el día anterior.  
\- ¿Qué manera de preguntar es esa, chiquilla? ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó buenos modales? -dice el señor Castiel, quién está de pie en una esquina de la sala, fumándose un cigarrillo. Recuerdo como mamá siempre lo regañaba por no usar el cenicero.  
\- Castiel, este no es un buen momento para tus bromas.  
\- ¿Y quién está bromeando, rubio idiota?  
El señor Nathaniel se masajea la frente en señal de frustración. Papá decía que ellos dos eran como un perro y un gato, que no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos en una habitación. Cuando daba la casualidad de que se reunían todos, ellos siempre salían de pleito; aunque al calor de las copas terminaban bromeando como si nada.  
Alguien pone una taza entre mis manos y sonrie con amabilidad. Es la señora Iris, mi vecina y también amiga de mi madre.  
\- Toma un poco, hija. Te hará bien.  
Yo asiento en silencio y bebo un poco; el calor del té es relajante y me hace sentir ligeramente mejor.  
\- Que rico... era el favorito de mamá.  
\- Su madre tenía un buen gusto en cuestión de bebidas, señorita Sonia -miro al señor Lysandro, un hombre de porte elegante y habla educada. - No fueron pocas las veces que conversamos ampliamente sobre el tema.  
\- Si... lo recuerdo -digo en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar aquellas largas charlas que tenían en esta misma sala.  
Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, seguida de unas cuantas más, y unos brazos me rodean con cariño.  
\- Tranquila... estamos aquí contigo... -dice la voz suave de la señorita Violeta, una voz delicada como ella misma.  
Yo asiento y me separo un poco, hallando algún consuelo en su sonrisa tranquila.  
\- ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? -me dice el señor Armin, revolviéndome el cabello con una sonrisa. - Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más aquí, arreglando tu situación.  
\- ¿Mi situación? -pregunto confundida y miro al señor Nathaniel. Él siempre ha actuado como algún tipo de delegado entre ellos.  
\- Ahora que tus padres... no están... -parece como si evitara decir 'muerte'. - Nosotros nos encargaremos de tu manutención y de todo lo relacionado a tu educación. Hace tiempo tus padres nos habían externado su deseo de que velaramos por ti, en caso de faltar ellos, y estamos dispuestos a cumplirlo.  
Yo lo miro muy sorprendida.  
\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto con voz temblorosa.  
Mi tío Kentin se acerca con una tierna sonrisa.  
\- Porque tu madre era muy especial para nosotros..."

Oh cielos, me van a hacer llorar...

Trate de ocultar mi cara entre mis manos, como si me doliera la cabeza o tuviera sueño.

Nuevamente me separe de ellos para ir al baño, me pare frente al espejo...

La verdad creo que parezco mas grande de lo que soy. Si bien sali con mas parecido a mi padre, dicen que llevo la mirada de mi madre.

Mi pelo es largo y negro como el de mi padre, mi tez es palida al igual que el, pero mis ojos son verdes iguales a los que tenia mi madre.

En lo que respecta a mi caracter, dicen que soy 100% Sucrette, segun mis pseudo-tios amigos de mi mama y ex alumnos de mi padre.

Soy curiosa, entrometida, algo inocente aveces pero no dudo un segundo en ayudar a mis amigos.

El Señor Castiel es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero de vez en cuando logro ver algo de diversion al mirarnos a ambas juntas...

Recuerdo que en la recamara de mis padres, mi madre guardaba una carpeta llena de fotos del tiempo que paso en el Sweet Amoris

Entre las fotos hay una en especial en la azotea del instituto sentado con su guitarra, y mi madre a su lado sonriendo, tambien hay una libreta cerca asique supongo que el Señor Lysandro fue quien saco la foto...

Mientras salgo de mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta que ya estoy en la puerta de mi casa despidiendome de todos ellos...

Rosalya e Iris me dan un fuerte abrazo, kentin me soba la cabeza y me da un beso en la mejilla, Castiel estira su puño envuelto en un guante de cuero, yo lo imite con el fin de chocar ambos puños. Violeta Lysandro y Melody tambien me saludan afectuosamente, mientras que resagadamente se acerca Nathaniel...

\- Sigo pensando que deberias acostarte a dormir Sonia... - El tio Nathaniel siempre tubo una forma de ser protectora para conmigo, como negarme a sus peticiones

\- Si Tio, comere algo y me ire a la cama, pero no sin que antes me digas, como es eso de que se ocuparan de mi? - Hice un gesto en señal de que se sentara nuevamente en el sofa a lo que el accedio... yo necesitaba una explicacion o no?

Sin decirme nada, me extendio una carta color amarillo suave que instantaneamente lleno de recuerdos mis sentidos...

Era de mi Mama...

Su perfume impregnaba toda la carta y hasta mis manos

como era eso posible despues del tiempo que paso?

\- Tu madre, me la dejo hace un tiempo, para que te la de en caso de que algo le sucediera tanto a ella como al Profesor Farres - La voz de Nath sonaba algo melancolica mientras me contaba - No se como decir esto, pero tu madre tenia cierto sexto sentido para algunas cosas, creo que ella sabia que algo le sucederia...

Es como en una pelicula, en cualquier comento saldra un muchacho con una boina y dira "corte"... porque realmente como pudo anticiparse tanto mi madre?

No se sentia real ese momento, me sentia como fuera de lugar, como en un sueño...

Habriria los ojos y despertaria en mi cama, me levantaria y encontraria a mi padre tomando un cafe en la sala y mi mama horneando galletas, mi padre me regañaria por haber vuelto tarde a casa y salir con esos chicos de la escuela que sacan malas notas, y mi madre callaria a mi padre con un beso para que me deje en paz

Mi pulso se empezo a acelerar, mis lagrimas colapsaron en mis mejillas, y el Tio Nathaniel me abrazo y lloro conmigo.

Nunca lo vi llorar, en realidad a ningun hombre he visto llorar, ni siquiera a mi padre...

\- Sonia nos tienes a nosotros para protegerte, no podemos reemplazarlos pero queremos que sepas que estamos aqui para ti pequeña...- ya en la puerta listo para despedirse - nos veremos en unos dias querida, no dudes en llamarnos, estoy seguro que incluso Castiel vendria corriendo si fuera necesario...

Y ahi me quede yo,

mis lagrimas,

mi soledad y yo

Sola por primera vez en la vida

Con una carta en mis manos...


End file.
